


You can't have what's mine - but she can.

by notsofluffyunicorn



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food, Tumblr Prompt, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofluffyunicorn/pseuds/notsofluffyunicorn
Summary: Tumblr prompt based on Person C asking for Person A's food and being told that, no, the food is there's and they are strangely possessive over it. Person B then steals food from Person A without any repercussions, which leaves Person A to explain to Person C that Person B is allowed anything of theirs.-----Cute, fluffy, humorous one-shot based on Jughead and Betty. Something which I think we all need!





	You can't have what's mine - but she can.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning;   
> Contains tooth-rotting fluff, some swear words and a whole lot of laughter. 
> 
> Disclaimer;  
> C'mon guys. Clearly, nothing here is mine. 
> 
> \-------
> 
> (This has literally been written within the last hour, so it hasn't been edited and it's slightly rushed and I can honestly tell you right now that it is so out of character that it may make you hate me, but I think it's kind of adorable! Enjoy!)

_Prompt; Person C reaches for Person A's snack and gets their hand swatted away. Person A explains that food is second on their list of things that they're extremely possessive over, and that they wouldn't be caught dead sharing. Person B immediately steals some snacks that Person C was after and Person A doesn't make any move to stop them. Person A then tells a gaping mouthed Person C that Person B was first on their possessive list, and thus took precedence over the food rule._

* * *

"Good morning, loser," Cheryl drawled, throwing herself down unceremoniously into the chair opposite him. "Where's B and V?" The redhead quizzed, laying her tray flat across the table and picking up juice bottle and practically downing the whole content of the bottle.

Jughead looked up at the Blossom Devil, as he had so politely nicknamed her, and shrugged. "Betty said something about V needing to get changed? Something to do with her water bottle." He informed her. "I don't know."

Cheryl nodded and clicked her fingers at him, automatically garnering his attention. "Ah, yes!" She exclaimed, swallowing the piece of lettuce that she'd picked out from her salad. "I'm pretty sure Josie mentioned something to me about Reggie shoving her into the locker and spraying water all over her, but by that point I was to concerned with cornering our resident asshole." She beamed victoriously, her eyes glinting dangerously.

Jughead shivered at the hard, cold look in her eyes. Once upon a time, that look had often been directed upon him, and he honestly didn't care for it. Cheryl had certainly changed for the better after everything with her brother had been laid to rest finally and she'd gotten together with Veronica. Himself and Cheryl had seemed to develop a strange sort of rapport with each other that had served them well in the last few months. Jughead knew that Cheryl, although portrayed as a stone-cold bitch, was genuinely kind and helpful when it came to the people she cared about. But, he also knew that she was still a Blossom by blood and therefore she was still cruel to those that she had no use for.

"Hey!" Jughead snapped out of his musings and tugged his bag of potato chips towards his chest and out of reach of Cheryl's red talons. "Nuh uh, no can do." He told her, shaking his head and glowering at her.

"What?" Cheryl laughed, leaning forward to try and snatch the bag from him again, only to be intercepted and have his arm gently shove her back to her side of the table. "Jug, just give me some damn potato chips!" She sighed exasperatedly.

Jughead shook his head, leaning further back in his chair and placing his hand inside the bag, almost as though he was making sure all the contents of the bag stayed exactly where they were. There was no danger of the chips escaping the bag with his hand there to protect them. "Nope." He declined, quite happily lifting a potato chip out of the bag and tossing it into his mouth, crunching on it loudly and rapidly.

"You're such a loser."

Jughead shrugged and peered at the redhead as he explained, "Honestly, Cheryl. When have you ever seen me share my food?" She was still somewhat new to his habits, but she had to admit that she hadn't once seen him offer or give his food to anybody else. "Food comes second on my scale of things that I'm possessive about. You wouldn't even catch me sharing food if it was the one thing that could keep me from dying!" He exclaimed dramatically.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and picked at her salad with her fork. "You're a weirdo, Jones." She told him, making sure that he could see the playful glower that she threw in his direction.

Jughead smirked and settled himself more comfortably on his chair as he tore into his bag of chips with a sudden vigour, almost as though he was daring the Blossom Devil to challenge him.

"Hey!" The sudden exclamation from his girlfriend made him drop the bag to the table as she landed in the chair next to him with a huff, blowing strands of hair out of her face.

Jughead beamed at her and leaned across towards her, capturing her lips with his. His heart fluttered madly in his chest while his pulse raced. He loved this girl with every ounce of his being. Betty Cooper was like an addiction, an addiction that he got high from just by being in the nearest vicinity to her. Jughead was grateful to Betty for many things, and one of those things was allowing him into her life and loving him back just as fiercely as he loved her. He wouldn't change a single second of their lives together, even his brief stint in the Southside where their relationship took a hit between the lying and the pressure between Northside and Southside.

He watched with a happy smile on his face as his girl reached towards the lunch table and grabbed his half-eaten packet of chips. Jughead pulled his chair closer to hers and braced his arm against the back of her chair and dove into the bag of chips, resulting in a playful fight inside the packet on who would get which chips.

Their laughter was cut shot as Cheryl kicked Jughead's shin under the table. Hard.

"Ouch!" Jughead yelped, his body jolting as he pulled his legs closer to his body. "What the hell, Cheryl?" He hissed, reaching down and rubbing his shin with his hand.

Cheryl glowered at him and leaned back against her girlfriend as she twisted sideways in her seat. "Don't 'What the hell, Cheryl' me, Jones!" She growled, pointing significantly towards the bag of chips that Betty held tightly in one hand while she used the other to shovel them into her mouth. "How is that fair? How does that even work?" She asked in outrage. "I thought you were, and I quote, 'possessive' over food."

Jughead shrugged and leaned back in his seat, smiling a small, content smile as Betty snuggled into his side and offered him the packet back. "Oh, I am. But I also told you that it was second on my list. Betty is first. Therefore, as Betty comes first, it takes complete precedence over the food rule. Plain and simple, really."

Cheryl's nose wrinkled, Veronica's shrill voice squeaked happily, and Betty beamed up at her boyfriend goofily.

"Ugh!" Cheryl groaned. "Whatever. I'm only letting you have that because that was quasi-cute." She sniffed, throwing a smirk in his direction as Betty peppered kisses across his cheek, resulting in Jughead Jones, resident brood of Riverdale, to smile more brightly then anyone in the school cafeteria.

Cheryl could deal with the fact that she would never get to share food with Jughead Jones, especially when she saw how happy it made her newfound cousin when she discovered that Jughead would throw out all his rules for her. It was sickeningly cute.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr: @notsofluffyunicorn 
> 
> special thanks to @fluff-for-you on tumblr for the prompt! :)


End file.
